Snow removal machines typically include housings with a forward opening through which material enters the machine. At least one rotatable member (auger) is positioned and rotatably secured within the housing for engaging and eliminating the snow from within the housing. Snow blower technology is generally focused on designs whereby flighted augers move snow axially toward an impeller that is driven integrally (single stage) or independently driven (two-stage). Impellers are usually devices such as discs and blades that are shaped and configured such that when rotated they receive materials (snow) and then centrifugally discharge the materials through openings in the housings and then into chutes that control and direct the materials.
The known single stage and two-stage snow throwers have limitations in performance which often result from the augers typically moving material axially and impellers centrifugally, wherein the transition volume between the augers and impellers requires a tertiary force such as forward propulsion of the housing toward the materials to push the material into the impeller(s). Two-stage impellers separate the drive means of the augers and impellers so that each can operate at slower or higher speeds that improve their effectiveness, but in so doing, a transition volume is created. A need therefore exists for a snow thrower that reduces or eliminates the necessity of forward propulsion by the operator that also increases the operational efficiency of the snow thrower.